Severus
by natasha7a
Summary: O Severusie.


**Severus**

Okłamuję siebie, a to najgorszy rodzaj kłamstwa. Potrzebuję go. Teraz, kiedy wszystko stało się jasne... Nie boli bardziej, ale wyraźniej.  
Tak bardzo Jej pragnąłem. Nadal pragnę. Kiedy widzę Ją na korytarzu, serce mi zamiera. A było tak dobrze, jak w we śnie. Bo czasem sny stają się rzeczywistością, tak jak w moim przypadku. Ale - banalne - sen zamienił się w koszmar, z którego obudziłem się z krzykiem i wciąż drżę, ukryty pod kołdrą.  
Wszystko dlatego, że to właśnie zakazany owoc kusi najbardziej. Wiem, że nie powinienem i Ona wie, że nie powinna. A jednak, na przekór wszystkim, byliśmy.  
Jak to się zaczęło? Sam już nie wiem. Często tylko zastanawiałem się „dlaczego". Bo sobie się nie dziwię; jest młoda, piękna i inteligentna. Po prostu – któregoś dnia przestałem dostrzegać w Niej tylko świetną uczennicę, a zacząłem kobietę. Działała... działa na mnie niesamowicie, przyciąga mnie do siebie jak mugolski magnes. Od dawna wzbudzała mój szacunek i podziw, którego nie mogłem okazać. Ale Ona?... Jestem dla Niej za stary. Zna mnie tylko od najgorszej strony, twarzy na pokaz, maski szpiega. Biorąc od Niej fiolkę z Eliksirem Uspokajającym (Slytherinie, o czym ja mówię? I dlaczego pamiętam takie szczegóły?), musnąłem delikatnie Jej dłoń. I wtedy zobaczyłem. Zadowolenie w Jej oczach, nagły błysk szczęścia, taki ulotny, ale jakże widoczny. Trzeba tylko umieć patrzeć. Zdziwiło mnie to, ale wszystko wyparło uczucie satysfakcji. Coś do mnie czuła, potrafiła dostrzec we mnie kogoś innego niż reszta uczniów. Przejrzała moją maskę, sprytnie - jak to Ona, i o dziwo zobaczyła coś, co jej się podobało. Wtedy pomyślałem tylko, że ma dziewczyna pecha. Ale to ja go miałem. Bo od tamtej pory zacząłem się Jej intensywnie przyglądać, obserwowałem Ją przy każdej okazji. Rumieniła się zawsze, pamiętam. I w uroczy sposób przygryzała dolną wargę, kiedy usiłowała się skupić w hałaśliwym towarzystwie rudzielca Weasley'a i Dupottera. Najbardziej utkwiły mi w pamięci Jej oczy. Brązowe, w kształcie migdałów. Zawsze tak jakoś... lśniły. Kiedy patrzyła na mnie, widziałem ten blask. Nie potrafiłem... nie chciałem tego przerywać. Wmawiałem sobie, że to tylko niewinny flirt i że wielu profesorów i profesorek w gruncie rzeczy to robi, że to nieszkodliwe.  
Ale zapomniałem jak ta dziewczyna jest cholernie uparta! Została po lekcji w klasie, by wytrzeć ze swojego stolika śluz gumochłona. Patrzyłem na ruchy Jej rąk niczym zaczarowany, a wtedy Ona podeszła do mnie. To, co się wtedy stało, to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Zrobiłem to – chociaż nigdy sobie nie folguję, nie potrafiłem… nie, nie chciałem się powstrzymywać -, co od dawna miałem ochotę zrobić,, a Ona oddała mi pocałunek, wierząc, że to początek wielkiej, pięknej miłości.  
Byliśmy tak sobą nienasyceni! Straciłem poczucie czasu, Ona chyba też. Stanąłem naprzeciwko Niej i powiedziałem najbardziej odpychającym tonem, na jaki mnie było stać:  
- I jak się całowało Śmierciojada?  
Na co Ona odpowiedziała, hardo patrząc mi w oczy:  
- A jak się całowało szlamę?  
Po czym wtuliła się w moją szatę, wdychając mój zapach. Była cudowna i tak spragniona czułości...  
Zatraciłem się w Niej i naszych spotkaniach. Codziennie widywaliśmy się w opuszczonej sali Eliksirów po lekcjach, by po kryjomu skraść sobie nawzajem klika pocałunków czy dotyków muśnięć dłoni. Nie sądziłem, że człowiek może być tak szczęśliwy... I że tak szybko może zejść na ziemię.  
Ona była dla mnie aniołem, który spadł z nieba. Ale wiedziałem, że z mojej strony to nie miłość. To nie było to, czego Ona oczekiwała, nic Jej nie mogłem dać. A jednak na swój sposób Ją kochałem.  
I kocham do dziś. Co konkretnie? Och, różne rzeczy. Na przykład to, jak przykłada sobie bezwiednie palec wskazujący do górnej wargi, kiedy jest zdumiona. Gdy odgarnia sobie niesforne loki z twarzy, sapiąc i złorzecząc na nie, bo zawsze, jak się pochyla nad pracą, opadają Jej na oczy. Kiedy się łobuzersko uśmiecha do tego durnia Pottera. Kocham Ją w szkolnej szacie. I w mugolskich dżinsach. I w głupkowatej czerwono-złotej tiarze, zeszłorocznym prezencie bożonarodzeniowym od Weasley'a. Uwielbiam, jak się złości, kiedy obrażam Jej przyjaciół, jak staje w ich obronie. Kiedy mi opowiada o sobie, o zupełnych drobiazgach. Kocham Ją całą.  
Pamiętam jeszcze noc na Wieży Astronomicznej, spędzoną z Nią. Patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy, mocno do siebie przytuleni, tkwiący w pozornie wiecznym i nierozerwalnym uścisku. Wtedy zdecydowałem, że trzeba to będzie zakończyć, że to staje się coraz bardziej wciągające i niebezpieczne. To nie było do końca udane spotkanie. Pamiętam Jej tajemniczy uśmiech, kiedy się mijaliśmy na korytarzu. Jej dłoń na mojej piersi, zawsze mnie to rozbrajało i to był Jej sposób na mnie, jak czegoś chciała. Nasze intelektualne rozmowy przy kominku, jak tylko udawało jej się wymknąć z dormitorium. Kłótnie o spotkania Śmierciożerców. Żartobliwe przekomarzanie się o smak herbaty, którą mamy wypić. Ona zawsze chciała poziomkową, ja upierałem się przy klasycznym Earl Grey'u.  
Ale teraz rozbijam już tylko gówno na atomy. Mówię tylko o tym, co było dobre, ale w końcu przecież wszystko spieprzyłem, jak zwykle. Po części celowo, a po części przypadkowo. Niosłem jej róże. Czerwone. Pokłóciliśmy się o głupstwo, błahostkę, ale powiedziałem parę słów za dużo, coś niewybaczalnego. Wróciłem do swojej kwatery z bukietem w ręce. Wstawiłem je do wyczarowanego wazonika i zostawiłem na biurku.  
Teraz, kiedy się mijaliśmy, już nie było tak różowo. Zaciskała gniewnie usta, odwracała głowę w drugą stronę. Powiedziała mi tylko jedno, tylko raz  
- Jesteś draniem.  
Ale na lekcjach widziałem w Jej oczach nieme pragnienie odezwania się, naprawienia tego, co się zdarzyło. Widziałem wściekłość, wręcz nieludzką, zawiedzione zaufanie, odarcie z godności. Widziałem agonię miłości. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczy. I postara się zrozumieć.  
Co zrozumieć? Ano to, że kiedy rani się drugiego, nawet dla jego dobra, każde jego słowo jest potem niczym cierń wbijany w serce? I to, że kiedy starasz się zapomnieć, obrazy pełne barw i zaklętego milczenia wirują ci przed oczyma, nie chcąc zniknąć, chociaż uparcie mrugasz? I jak to właściwie jest, że kiedy zamykasz oczy i wyobrażasz sobie, że to wszystko sen, uświadamiasz sobie, że choć nie chcesz, to musisz się obudzić?  
Wieczorem wracałem do swoich pokojów. Dzień w dzień to samo. Rezygnacja i otępienie. W pewnym sensie znajomo. Jak w tę noc pod gwiazdami. Wtedy było to samo. Nie, jeszcze wściekłość. Oznaka niemocy. Nie potrafię wrócić do życia.  
Czuję się jakby biała karta papieru, w której ktoś porobił dziury długopisem. Miało być inaczej, cholera. Miłość nie miała boleć. Ale to bogowie grają, czyż nie? W kości.  
Róże zwiędły, ale nadal są na biurku. Dziwnie się na nie patrzy. Symbol? Ale ja nigdy nie byłem sentymentalny. Żałuję tylko jednego; że nie mam Jej zdjęcia. Nie wiem też tylko jednego; jak sobie z tym poradzić, za który koniec pierwszy pociągnąć? Trudno mi rozwiązać wszystko, sznurki za bardzo się splątały. Nasze losy są związane ciasnym supłem, nie umiem nic z tym zrobić.  
Często zastanawiałem się, o czym mruczą koty. Teraz myślę, że chyba już wiem. O tym, że miłość bywa trudna, ale i piękna. I że każdy ma swoją miłość, taką na całe życie, nieważne, jaka by nie była.  
Też taką mam. Moja to Ona.


End file.
